Willing to Battle
by Lucifer's Nightmare
Summary: Will and his Riolu are in for some interesting adventures... Up for adoption, please see profile for other details.
1. Chapter 1

Willing to Battle

_Ok, I know this story is set in Jubilife, and I also know that you can't get starter Pokémon in Jubilife, but for the sake of the story, YOU CAN._

_Jubilife City, Sinnoh, 2:30_

Will ran as fast as he could, dodging past pedestrians and cyclists. After a few minutes, he arrived outside Professor Rowan's laboratory. He stood, panting and heaving for a few seconds before straightening up and walking through the automatic sliding doors. Inside, Professor Rowan was handing a young girl of about 10 a poke ball. The girl thanked him, and skipped past, a beam the size of a house practically blinding him as she swept past. Will turned to stare sourly after her. Then, he turned and walked over to the Professor. As soon as the Prof. saw his hopeful look, he sagged. And that was when he knew.

"Will," Professor Rowan started. "I am so sorry-"

"Yeah, yeah," Will interrupted him bitterly. "I know. No Pokémon left."

Rowan gave him a pitying look, but this was the third time there had been none left. Will had no graciousness left to give. He left. As he reached the house he shared with his mum, he skirted round the back way and clambered up the ladder he had affixed to the wall, ending up on the roof. He sat there throwing stones off into the garden.

"Wi-ill, where are yooouuuu?" He heard his mum say. "I've got something for you!"

Will sighed. It seemed that he had no privacy at all. And how had his mum known he was back? Had Rowan told her? They were pretty close, the Prof. and his mum. And no, Rowan did not believe in favourites. At all. Will climbed in through the bathroom window, tumbling into the bathtub. He levered himself out and stomped down the stairs. He made his way through the cluttered corridor and into the kitchen. He frowned at the lack of light, and flicked the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" Was Will's welcoming cry. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Will grinned. Just the thing to cheer him up. He had nearly forgotten about it, being in such a rush to prepare for his non-existent journey. His mum handed him a piece of cake, and the party began. His mum had invited all of his friends, and there was almost no room to move around. After dodging through a few of his schoolmates, he made his way back to the kitchen. He was laughing at the fact that only a few hours ago he had been so depressed. He took to the party with relish.

It was now 9:30, and the party was over. It had been his best ever, and he couldn't believe how much effort his mum had put into it. Eventually, she looked around and said to Will, "Come on, I've got something to show you."

Will raised an eyebrow. It wasn't often his mother was this mysterious, and he could see that she was barely holding it in. She led him up to his room, and gave him a blindfold. Will rolled his eyes, but pulled it on. Everything went pitch black, and his mother took hold of his hand. She led him towards his bed, and placed his hand on something slightly pointed, something snubby. Almost like... Will whipped his blindfold and let out a cry of surprise at the egg lying on his bed.

_Jubilife City, 1 month later, noon_

Will spooned the last of the soup into his mouth and lay back in the chair. This was the day. He knew it. The day the egg hatched. As soon as his mother had finished, he sped upstairs to check. A lot had happened in the last month. He had finally got a trainer's license and was fully packed and ready to go. Will opened the door. The egg was still there, not a single crack in it. Sighing, he left.

_The next morning..._

Will only awakened when he became aware of the bundle of dog-like fur sleeping on his chest. He snapped instantly awake, throwing the Pokémon to the floor. It let out a small cry that sounded something like, "Riiiioooo!"

"What the...?" Will muttered, partially in shock. "I've got a Riolu!"

The Riolu let out another cry of its name. Then it climbed up to his bed touched his hand with its paw. Will almost pulled his hand away, then leant down and lifted the Riolu onto the bed beside him. The Riolu contented itself with a smile and snuggled up closer to him. Will put an arm round it and wondered what to call him. Or it might be a her, it was sort of hard to tell. Will took out a Pokedex and held the camera up to the Riolu, who then pawed the Pokedex. Will activated the Dex, and a voice said in mechanical tones: "Pokémon-Riolu. Gender-Female. Ability-Inner Focus."

"So you're female, are you?" Will murmured. "Guess I'd better give you a name. How about... Uh... Psyche?" The Riolu considered this, then nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, Psyche!"

Psyche laughed and hugged him. Will gave a wry smile and stood up, Psyche dropping to the floor in a crouch. Will was impressed at her athletic ability, and gave her a round of applause. Psyche beamed scrambled up Will's leg, back, until she sat on Will's shoulder. Together, they went downstairs.

_Alright, first chapter! I got quite a few going on now, so I may update this irregularly. Besides, I'm working on a different story which I find a lot more interesting to write. There I go, criticising my own work..._

_Anyway, this is an O.C story, but submit them through PM. submitted through reviews will NOT BE USED! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT. Anyway, here is the O.C list._

_Name: A regular name, please. I've soon to many fics with characters like 'Danger Drake', or 'Stryker Severn'. And please, no alliteration. It makes me sick and is an automatic disqualification._

_Gender: Please no explanation, please no explanation..._

_Age: Preferably in the teens, youngest ten, oldest 19._

_History: At least 3 lines of this, please._

_Personality: 3 lines at least._

_Other: Anything else you want to tell me._

_Peace out._

_V.O. _


	2. Chapter 2

Willing To Battle Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: The author of this story does not own Pokémon or themes related to that._

_Route 203, Sinnoh, 4:30, 1 Week later_

Will was bored. It had been a week since he had left Jubilife City, and he hadn't met a single Pokémon, except Psyche. Will reckoned that they were all scared of her, but it wasn't exactly fun. _You OK, Psyche? _Will asked with his mind. He had perfected that method of communication almost immediately after leaving Jubilife. _Fine Will, just bored. Why won't anything attack? _She replied, pleading. Will shrugged, then froze when he heard a sound in the grass, right behind their camp. _Psyche, you hear that? _She nodded in response. _Okay, lets go. Quick Attack!_

Psyche darted behind the tent and struck the Pokémon with her shoulder. A cry of "Abra!" Alerted Will to the Pokémon's species, and he combat-rolled towards the sound, throwing a Poke ball. A flash of red light surrounded the Abra, breaking down its cells into energy and confining it to the Poke ball. It shook for a few seconds, rolling around, and then the Abra gave up. Will grinned, and held up the Poke ball, releasing the Abra. It tumbled out, shaking its head. 


End file.
